I love You
by Anzu Brief
Summary: SPOILER. ÚLTIMO CAP DEL ANIME. Al fin... sus labios se deslizan hasta los de su prometido en una danza suave y pasiva... eterna como el tiempo; sellando así su amor y la promesa de no separarse... por los siglos de los siglos... nunca jamás. Yuuka.


¡**Ohayo vampires**!!!!

Este shot se desarrolla **tras** la conclusión del **último capitulo** del **anime**, es decir, el episodio 26 o, sin contamos a partir de la segunda temporada, el 13.

Sería en el momento justo en que Yuuki abandona la academia junto con Kaname y el resto de vampiros hasta la llegada a su nuevo hogar.

Evidentemente, es **Yuuka** (Yuuki x Kaname) 100x100. Adoro a esta pareja.

* * *

**I love you...**

Lentamente, la academia Croos empequeñecía a su espalda y, con ella, se alejaban los buenos y malos momentos de su pasado; también quedaban atrás grandes amigos, aquel a quien consideraba padre, y.... Zero.

Yuuki Kurem sabía que el muchacho no había mentido cuando dijo que iría a matarla; igualmente, comprendía porque el joven le había ofrecido su sangre antes de partir – no para compensar las veces que ella donó la suya, como podría parecer – sino para dejarle al descubierto todos y cada uno de los secretos de su corazón, incluido el profundo amor que sentía por ella.

Es mas, de alguna forma, ella misma correspondía esa emoción. Puede que no fuese el sentimiento que la unía a Kaname – el cual una sola palabra es incapaz de describir – pero si sentía un profundo apegó hacía joven, el cual había sido su hermano la primera vez que lo vio, solo y asustado, y su compañero, cuando ambos crecieron y empezaron a ejercer de prefectos.

Y si, no podía negarlo; una parte de ella lo _amaba_. Saber que la buscaría para matarla, dolía; la seguridad de que tardo o temprano él vendría, dispuesto a destruirla, provocaba que una pequeña parte de su corazón – la que pertenecía a Zero – ardiese en llamas sofocantes y tortuosas, en constante agonía.

Pero aun así, estaba preparada. No huiría o trataría de esconderse eternamente; no eludiría esa batalla. Por el contrario, ella esperaría y, cuando llegase la hora de luchar, estaría ahí, en primera fila, dispuesta al combate... preparada para la victoria.

Porque ahora tenía a otras personas a quienes proteger, porque ahora debía protegerlo a él, a Kaname-sama. El pura sangre que había esperado pacientemente durante diez años a que ella recuperara la memoria, dispuesto a protegerla, a dar su vida por ella; amándola eternamente.

Y ahora que al fin se habían reunido – sin interrogantes, sin dudas, sin miedos... –, no permitiría que él saliese lastimado; por nada del mundo lo permitiría.

Por eso, cuando Zero atacara – y sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría – ella estaría preparada para hacerle frente, y únicamente ella sería quien acabase con él si no hubiera más remedio – ningún otro le pondría la mano en cima, se lo debía – porque por mucho dolor que esa acción le causará, no podía permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie, arruinara la felicidad que Kaname y ella alcanzarían pronto.

Por que él, era su vida. El sentimiento que los unía iba mucho más allá de la palabra _amor_; ellos se pertenecían, eran él uno del otro, formaban un todo... y, aunque hasta hacía apenas unos minutos – mientras caminaban de la mano, rumbo a su nuevo hogar – ella no lo había comprendido del todo, en su interior... siempre lo había sentido; la conexión que va más allá de los recuerdos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Yuuki tardó en percatarse de que se habían detenido, y no fue hasta que Kaname fijo sus profundos ojos en ella, que comprendió que algo había ocurrido.

- Hemos llegado – murmuró el joven, consciente del ensimismamiento de su prometida. Yuuki asintió. - ¿En qué pensabas?

La joven se disponía a negar con la cabeza, no deseando molestarle con los extraños, pero ciertos, pensamientos que la inundaban en esos momentos. Sin embargo, una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su amado la detuvo.

Percibía pena en ellos, dolor. De alguna forma, mediante esa extraña conexión que los mantenía unidos, intuía su miedo. Miedo a perderla, o quizá al _porque_ ella había decidido seguirlo. Temor a que se arrepintiera posteriormente, o a que lo hubiese hecho por simple agradecimiento. Ante todo, dolor al dudar de su amor.

Aquello la decidió a hablar, porque el dolor de Kaname lo sentía en su propio cuerpo y, en su objetivo de no permitir que nadie lo dañara, ella encabezaba el primer puesto.

- Pensaba... en todo lo que he dejado atrás... mi pasado, mi padre, mis amigos... Zero – los ojos de Kaname brillaron ante sus palabras. Él temía algo parecido pero, ante todo, temía que ella fuera infeliz. Como dijo una vez, todo sería poco por una sonrisa de Yuuki. Si el costo de su felicidad era renunciar a ella... todavía no era tarde... – También pesaba en nosotros – continuo la chica, sabedora de los pensamientos de su amado y sonriendo, en consecuencia, dulcemente – Pensaba... en que a pesar de lo mucho que he perdido, nunca me había sentido tan feliz como me siento ahora. Ahora... es como si hubiera recuperado una parte de mi perdida hace mucho tiempo, y no me refiero solo a mis recuerdos, sino... a mi corazón... Ahora lo siento completo, tú lo has llenado plenamente... Y a pesar de que siempre te he amado, aun sin saber la verdad, es en estos momentos cuando las dudas y el miedo desaparecen y, entonces... solo quedas tú... y deseo que estés hay para siempre.

- Yuuki – el pura sangre pronunció el nombre con tanta dulzura y afecto que hasta la propia Yuuki se sorprendió e, inmediatamente después, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, deseando lo mismo que ella... no soltarla jamás. – Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Yuuki... tenlo por seguro; siempre.

El abrazo se extendieron indefinidamente, pues ninguno de los dos trató de liberarse; tenían la eternidad por delante o, al menos, miles de años para estar juntos y, por supuesto, eso no era una perdida de tiempo. Al contrario, la sombra del miedo y la incertidumbre de días pasados se desvanecía progresivamente ante ese contacto, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Yuuki aspiró la clama y la felicidad que sentía su pronto esposo en esos momentos y palpo, en propia piel, todo el amor que él le profesaba, únicamente comparable al suyo. Entonces, solo entonces, se atrevió a hacer lo que no había hecho hasta el momento.

Sus labios hablaron por si mismos...

- Kaname... te amo....

Su vista se alzo hasta dar con los ojos de su amado, sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, sus pies se alzaron sin esfuerzo del suelo y, al fin... permitió a sus labios encontrarse con la boca de Kaname... en una danza suave y pasiva... pero eterna como el tiempo. Sellando de ese modo su amor... y la promesa de no separarse... por los siglos de los siglos... nunca jamás.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó.

Espero que os haya gustado y, ante todo, aclarar que pese a lo escrito, yo no tengo nada en contra de Zero, de echo es un personaje que me gusta mucho (siempre q no interfiera entre yuu y ka) y, de echo, unas de mis ideas / ilusiones más locas... es que Zero terminará enamorándose de la hija de ambos... ¡me encantaría!! Y se que es un locura y q haría falta mucho tiempo para q algo así ocurriera... (aunque como son vampiros... el tiempo sobra...) Pero en fin, q no tengo **nada en contra de Zero**.

Y, respecto a la conclusión final... digo q yuuki nunca había besado a Kaname porque en el anime no se ven besos propiamente dichos, pero aunque los haya, yo imagino q será Kaname quien bese a Yuu, aunque ella le corresponda, pero no la imgino a ella comenzando un beso... al menos no hasta la última parte del último capitulo... q por cierto !**yo me quede con ganas de un beso**!

Y ahora, después del rollo... y sin han logrado llegar hasta aquí, una última petición...

¿**reviews**?


End file.
